


The Force

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is a little upset about Star Wars 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Moonlight characters no copyright infringement is intended.

Mick drove over to Logan’s after several unanswered texts and voicemails.

He let himself in and found Logan slumped in a chair in Darth Vader pajamas.

“Man, what’s going on? I’ve been calling for days.

“Go away Mick.”

“Maybe I can help.

“You can’t help.

Mick was wondering if legion had come back but he didn’t get an emergency evacuation email.

“Logan, just tell me.”

“Lando Calrissian won’t be in Star Wars 7. I was so excited and now it’s ruined. Lawrence Kasdan is even writing but it’s ruined.

“Logan it’s a movie.”

“The force is weak with this one.”


End file.
